Waiting on the Never Never
by AlexaDawn98
Summary: Krista is left heartbroken all the time by her partner, Ymir. How can Krista make Ymir stay, and how can Ymir break bad habits before she loses the love of her life forever. Warnings: Smut, cheating, heartbreak.


Krista sat curled up in her bedroom window, watching the rain run down the glass, many connecting with the trails of others, all meeting with the trail of others, all meeting at the bottom of the window pane. The trails left behind by the others painted images of sorrow on the glass, highlighting the cracks and the faults of the window, while showing the dead ends of the water. Krista let the warm air from her lungs escape in the form of a sigh, meeting with the cold glass; it only made Krista's view of the dark night outside, foggier than it already was. She glanced at her watch. It was a few minutes past midnight. She let the tears she had been holding desperately onto, cascade down her cheeks, following similar patterns to those of the rain on the glass. Krista kicked her legs from underneath her and slowly slid off of the window ledge, she turned to face her university room. By looking at her room, an onlooker would never have been able to guess that she was halfway through her second year. Bed was neatly made, no stacks of unwritten essays on her desk, no clothes out of place; everything was where it should have been. That was Krista's way of coping with her quite, lonely university life, making sure she was clean, tidy and on top of everything. Krista wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep herself warm against the cold draft, whilst clad only in white frilly shorts and a navy vest top. Allowing her feet to be absorbed by the fluffy burgundy carpet, she slowly padded to the desk, and picked up the ornate gold picture frame. Inside the frame, there was a picture, of two young girls, seemingly in love, holding hands and smiling at the camera. One of the girls was evidently Krista, minus the dark circles that were now a permanent addition to her once youthful face, especially as she had just had her 20th birthday. The woman standing next to Krista had a booming smile on her face. The smile, her dress, the way she held herself showed how much power this young woman had, especially over Krista. Sobs racked through Krista's petit frame, as once again stared at the image in hope of some answers. "Late, always late." Krista mused to herself. She knew full well what "late" meant when it came to her girlfriend. It meant that she was preoccupied with another blonde, or brunette, or red head. "Anything with tits," Krista thought snidely. And just like the sadness that once drowned Krista was replaced with a burning anger at her girlfriend, at her Ymir. The rage she felt bubbled up inside her, like a shuck up soda can, ready to explode. Ymir was always putting her through this, not caring about the pain Krista felt, or the heartbreak. She slammed the frame down, picture first, with shaking hands and much more force than she intended. She didn't even care anymore, if the frame had smashed. Krista threw back the covers on her bed and climbed in, wrapping herself in her duvet, nestling her head on her pillow. Her heart felt like it was breaking a thousand times over. She felt like she was drowning in her own pain, and yet again the tears spilled over, and Krista let them. Through uncontrollable sobs, she grabbed a jumper from underneath her pillow and held onto it with her dear life. Although still mad at Ymir, the familiar scent emitting off of the jumper, soothed Krista, and her sobs subsided slightly. Krista finally managed to drift off to sleep, albeit it not peacefully, as images of where Ymir was and what she was doing danced behind her closed eyelids. Wherever she was, whomever she was doing, must have meant more to her than seeing her own girlfriend on their anniversary.

As time ticked on, Krista was oblivious to the sound of a motorbike driving too fast down the gravelled road outside of her room. Oblivious to the curse words emitting from the driver as she parked up and checked her watch, realising how late she was. She was also oblivious to the code being clicked into the main door, leading into the halls of residence, letting the driver sneak into the building with no permission. What did, however break Krista's sleep was the harsh rapping of nails against her wooden door. Krista groaned, and rolled over, eyes groggy with sleep. She switched on her beside lamp and looked at her watch. It was half 1 in the morning, and having only falling asleep about an hour before, whoever was waking her up, better have a good reason. Throwing back the covers, Krista hissed at the cold air, and grabbed her dressing gown, wrapping it around her before approaching the door. All the while the rapping on her door did not ease up.

"Alright! Pack it in! I'm coming!" Krista snapped at the unwelcome visitor, making her way to the door.

"Now, darla, that's not way to be speaking to your partner is it?" A husky voice came from the other side of the door, causing Krista to freeze on the spot. The voice she had been waiting to hear for the past 24 hours was now on the other side of her door, oozing with that cocky attitude she had hopelessly fallen in love with. Krista soon found herself dizzy and had to grip the doorframe for support. The last time she had heard that voice was at their last 'midnight' encounter over a month ago. Krista knew she should be happy and open the door and fling herself into her lover's arms, but instead all she could feel was dread and heartbreak.

"Come on Krista, open the door. Now." The commanding tone of the voice snapped Krista from her thoughts as she unlocked the door, only to be greeted by a dishevelled looking girlfriend.

"About time," Ymir grumbled, pushing past Krista, and flopping onto her bed, "you know how long that drive is. Now come on, come here and let me kiss you."

Krista sauntered over in the way Ymir had told her that she loved and bent at the waist, leaning down and, barely allowing their lips to touch, she kissed Ymir before standing back up right and sitting in her desk chair.

"What are you doing here Ymir?" Krista asked, trying to avoid eye contact, knowing that full well that when she did, her cold persona would melt, just by looking in those chocolate brown eyes.

"What do you mean… I'm here to celebrate my anniversary with my girlfriend…who obviously doesn't want me here!" Ymir's voice rose along with her temper. She couldn't believe Krista was being like this, especially after she had driven such a long way here. She sat up and stared at Krista, trying to find some answer in those angels' eyes.

"Our anniversary, Ymir, ended at midnight. I sat up and waited for you for the past 24 hours. You didn't show." Behind the cold exterior she was showing Ymir, Krista was a shaking wreck. Krista wasn't used to standing up to her girlfriend, and all she wanted to do was to be held by those strong arms and be surrounded by her partners love. But right now, she knew she couldn't do that, and taking a deep breath, she further continued the old shoulder towards Ymir. Something caught her eye peeking out of the collar of Ymir's rumpled blue shirt. A sneer crept on to Krista's face, and a cold shiver went down Ymir's spine. The anger Krista felt towards her partner was bubbling up, just like a bottle of champagne, and as she walked from the desk to her girlfriend, she prayed to god what she thought she could see was her mind playing tricks on her.

"Because you were too busy, right? To come see me?" Krista's hands snaked up to Ymir's collar and yanked it down to expose three deep purple love bites, barely a few hours old, on her partner's neck. Krista's heart sunk.

"What was her name this time? A blonde or a brunette?" Krista's hands dropped to her side as she walked and sat down at her des once more, folding her arms and resting her head on them, trying to control her breathing before she exploded with the anger and betrayal she felt.

"She was just another girl from the club, you know how it is. She had a great pair of tits though." A smile crept onto Ymir's face as she remembered where she had spent the evening. That cute little red head, round the back of the club…by god had she tasted good… Ymir shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts from her mind.

"So its all okay because she had great pair of tits?! Did it even cross your mind its our fucking anniversary?! That I was waiting for you?!" Krista yelled angrily at Ymir, tear beginning to spill from her eyes.

Ymir had had enough. She got to her feet and stormed over to where Krista was sat. She put her hand on the back of her girlfriend's neck, and crashed their lips together. Krista hated herself for kissing back. But she did and she did so with all the passion and emotion she felt towards her partner in that moment. Ymir's hands moved up to Krista's chest, massaging her breasts through the thin fabric, never breaking the kiss. Ymir then trailed kisses from her lips down her jaw line, to her pulse point on her neck, where she began kissing, sucking, biting. Krista could barely control her breathing as began undoing the buttons on, Ymir's shirt with shaky hands. Ymir's kisses continued to trail them south, with her forcefully pulling up Krista's top, exposing her breasts to the cold. Krista's back arched, as her partners head dipped between them. Wrapping her legs around partner's waist, Ymir picked Krista up and laid her down on the bed, kissing down from her breasts, down her stomach, to the waistband of Krista's pyjama shorts.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, so fucking sorry Krista." Ymir murmured, pulling down her girlfriend's shorts, before continuing her trail of kisses, before reaching her original target. Ymir kissed, licked and sucked and Krista forgot about everything.

"I forgive you…" Krista managed to whisper, in between moans, which fell on Ymir's ears like the songs of angels.

They did what they did best that night. And amidst the moans and panting, Ymir muttered the words that meant the world to Krista; I love you. And Krista fell in love again, and forgot about where her partner had been, or the heartache she felt. She forgave Ymir and allowed her back into her life.

After it was all said and done, Krista fell asleep. Ymir, on the other hand, stayed awake and watched her sleeping girlfriend. She was always so peaceful in sleep, she always had. She stroked the hair out of her partners face, and kissed the top of her head before sitting up and approaching Krista's desk. The first thing she noticed was the glass shards that littered her desk. She realised they were from a gold photo frame that had been placed face down on the desk. Picking up the frame, Ymir's heart broke, and for the first time in a while she began to cry. The fact that this picture, had been smashed, because of her, broke her heart. She'd given this to Krista as their first anniversary gift. Slipping her hand into her pocket, Ymir pulled out a silver ring in the shape of a crown. It hadn't cost her a lot, but it was meant to be a gift for her queen for their fourth anniversary. She didn't deserve her queen. Ymir stood up the picture frame and placed the ring next to it. Ymir wiped her eyes, on the back of sleeves and, without a word to Krista; she slipped on her boots and left as quickly as she arrived.


End file.
